FvH No Chance In Hell 2
FvH Championship: TJ Combo © v. Doomsday FvH Eurocontinental Championship: Shin © v. Luke Cage Chase for the Case Championship: Lion-O © v. David Copperfield Tag Team Challenge Match: Miami Heat vs. ???; If selected team wins, they'll receive future Tag Team Championship shot Jun Kazama v. Nina Williams White Queen Challenge: Emma Frost v. ???; If challenger wins, they'll receive Vixens' Championship shot on ThrowDown #41 Axel Foley v. Kenshiro Results *1 - Miami Heat choose Sanford & Son as their opponents due to their current winning streak. *3 - Emma Frost interrupted several pinfall attempts on both Kazama and Williams, but mostly on Kazama. *4 - Cage won the match via dq when Shin use a steel chair on Cage and due to Shin keeping his title because of that, Cage answered back by deliving a Sweet Christmas on the Dynasty Leader. *5 - As Omarosa was getting the deciding pinfall on Frost, Kim Possible's them played and distracted her. *6 - Before the match, Team Phoenix came out to the ring and Simon Phoenix throw a challenge of his own even he was originally to face Sid 6.7 but decided to kick somebody's ass and the person to answer Phoenix's challenge was the returning Strider Hiryu. During the match, Sid 6.7 attack Nathan Jones with a lead pipe backstage and told Jones "This one's for you!" and told Phoenix that he's next! and due to that, Simon got distracted and allow Strider to make the comeback and win the match. *7 - After the match, Penn Jillette came out with a briefcase and Lion-O thought it was his Chase for the Case briefcase. Then out of nowhere, Copperfield lay out Lion-O with the title belt and hit him with the Grand Illusion. Copperfield put the belt on his waist and walk to the back as Lion-O was lay out in the middle of the ring. *8 - After the match, Balrog made his shocking return and lay out Combo with not one, but One Hitter Quitters and left the champ in a bloody mess. Miscellaneous Facts *Doomsday asked Shin to stay out of his match against Combo and Shin agreed, but only on three conditions: Doomsday keep his promise to stay out of Shin's match, Shin wants the first shot at the title if Doomsday wins, and do not understimate Combo. Shin wish Doomsday good luck out there and Doomsday agreeds but didn't want no luck because the FvH title will belong to him before the night is over. As Doomsday was leaving, Shin told himself if I was him, he would need every bit of luck. *Tommy Chong was proud that his partner was alright from the attack on the last cpv and heard that Cheech Martin tried to get the boss to do a search on the person who knocked Chong out, but found out that Cheech did it by himself and ask him that he found any leads or not. Cheech told his amigo that he got nothing yet, but that his amigo is back and looking better, then now both of them can find that attacker together. Later, Cheech was found by his partner backstage due to being attacked by the mysterious attacker. *Jubilee ask Black Cat that she got a problem and need to talk somebody to talk to and she thinks that someone is stalking her. Black Cat thought the party girl life got caught uo to Jubilee, but Jubilee show her a text message and in that text message, it reads "Me, you, in the ring...soon!" Jubilee tried to call back the number, but got no answer. She was a little scared about it and ask some advice from Black Cat and Black Cat told her that someone wants Jubilee in the ring and the text message may have come from somebody that could be coming from the locker room. But she told her to not sweat it though and it may be just a prank or someone sent it to Jubilee by mistake. She also told that blow it off for now and see if that messenger text her again. Jubilee says thanks to Black Cat and told her that she handle her business for right now and if any other message comes up on her cell phone, she'll handle the mysterious stalker herself. Category:Faces vs Heels CAW Category:CPV's Category:FvH CPV's